Currently hair curlers typically have separate components that are used to attach the curlers to hair such as hair clips, plastic covers that clip on, clasps attached to the curler and are secured by snapping onto fabric encased foam with wire ends that get folded over the hair before and after curling, or wire incorporated into a thin, pliable cylinder that folds over onto itself to hold curled hair. It may be difficult having various parts to keep track of and to handle. Integrated clasps may get in the way while winding hair, thereby getting tangled. Wire may not provide enough constant tension to keep hair from unraveling from the curler.